


A Floridian Autumn is the Best

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean have been living comfortably together for a season, and with classes in session, Jean is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Floridian Autumn is the Best

 

   Summer had moved too quickly for Jean to fully enjoy. Even the normally unbearable heat was worth it, driving for hours to take Eren to the opposite coast so he could get his Atlantic waves (because apparently the gulf is bath water to Eren, and he can't stand it). But too soon, classes are starting up again, and even though they had both attempted to get classes around the same time whenever possible, Jean still ends up on campus for longer than Eren. Mostly because he's waiting for Eren so they can head home together, but also because he's on a mission.

 

   Jean remembers everything about the first time he was told anything about Eren Jaeger. It was a lot of bullshit from Ymir, but it was still something. Namely, that one Armin Arlert had been shipped away from the house he'd moved into, and it had caused emotional distress to Eren. He had a feeling that if Eren had found Armin, that would be all he'd talked about for weeks, but they had never actually talked about Armin except when avoiding talking about him("Oh, he was my best friend - hey, wanna do..." "Yeah, he was the smartest guy in the entire school district. Let's talk about something else"). So now, Jean's determined to find one Armin Arlert.

 

   So with Marco's help after classes, they met at the campus library to see if they could search up Armin Arlert. Jean can't help but feel insanely jealous about this boy, whose online trail goes cold five years ago. They can't seem to find him anywhere, which is really freaky considering on nearly everyone has an online presence nowadays. It was the same thing every day, trawling even the furthest dregs of the internet tiredly, unable to find anything more recent than five years ago. And Jean desperately needs another coffee, after pulling an all-nighter to finish a paper he neglected to search for this impossible-to-find blond coconut.

 

   "Hey Jean, I think I've found something!" Marco whispered loudly, drawing Jean's attention from the blinking cursor on his screen. Blinking heavily, Jean twists around to look at Marco's screen, and there he is. An article that was just published, about one Armin Arlert, who was starting on his masters in Biotechnology, with a 4.0 GPA throughout his entire school career. Who was studying directly under one Hanji Zoe, who worked at their college, and was apparently the champion for genetic disease treatment and cures. Who was also suffering from...

 

   "...An inoperable brain tumor, preventing him from remembering most anything from before the age of thirteen." Jean read aloud slowly. So that was why he had not attempted to find Eren. He couldn't remember Eren. As Jean was trying to process this, his phone jangled with the text tone he set specifically for Eren. Fumbling the phone out of his back pocket, Jean felt his heart sinking, especially when all the text said was "come home rn".

 

   Marco called after him as Jean shot out of his seat, who didn't even bothering to gather up his books. Marco would probably get them to him later...But all that mattered was seeing what had upset Eren, though he had a feeling that he had just read what had upset him. Jean wasn't particularly thinking the whole way home, as nerves and anxiety made his hands twitch and his gait jittery. Eren, his focus had to be Eren.

 

   Jean almost seemed to awaken from a trance when he realized he was outside of their apartment. It wasn't like it was extremely far from campus, but it didn't feel as long as it should've been...Not like that mattered. Jean fumbled for his keys, wondering what sort of state Eren was in if he'd seen the article on his former best friend. Or if that wasn't what had made him text Jean, what had? Bracing himself for the worst, he hurried into their apartment.

 

   And sitting in their apartment, on the couch that Jean and Eren had picked out together, was none other than Armin Arlert. Jean recognized him immediately, from the petite frame to the coconut haircut, even if he had never seen him in person. Eren was somewhere further in the apartment, shouting at the top of his lungs about how he still made the best hot chocolate. Armin's curious blue eyes landed on Jean, who cocked an eyebrow as he closed the door, the sound drawing Eren out of the kitchen.

 

   "There you are! Look who I found while on campus earlier!" Eren sang, darting over to grab Jean's elbow and lead him further into the living room. "Armin, I told you a little bit earlier about my boyfriend, Jean, right? Did I mention this asshole's been a thorn in my side for the past five years?" Eren was babbling, and more nervous than Jean had seen in a long time, so he only huffed slightly at Eren's less-than-stellar explaination of their relationship. Armin just seemed amused.

 

   "Yes Eren, you mentioned Jean a bit earlier, right after you almost knocked me down." He chuckled, seemingly amused. Eren pouted slightly, before hurrying away at the sound of the microwave beeping. Leaving Jean and Armin alone, Jean feeling distinctly awkward. He'd spent literal months trying to find this guy, and now he just showed up? What the fuck.

 

   "So..." Jean dragged the word out, rubbing the back of his neck. Armin smiled encouragingly, and Jean was able to form more words. "So how does a guy literally disappear online for five years, and show up at his old best friend's apartment the day an article saying he has a brain tumor that prevents him from remembering anything, happen?" Jean blurted out before he could stop himself, cringing at how fucking rude he sounded in that moment. But Armin just laughed slightly, a frown forming on his face.

 

   "Been looking for me, then?" He asked softly, and Jean couldn't stop himself from nodding. "For Eren?" Jean nodded again, relieved that Armin seemed to at least understand that. He was nodding as well, his smile reforming once more, just as Eren bounced back from the kitchen with the hot chocolate.

 

   Eren dragged Jean into the little loveseat that was almost more comfortable than their couch, nearly sitting on his lap after he'd passed out the drinks. Jean didn't mind in the least, pulling Eren closer against his body, to plant a small kiss on Eren's shoulder. Though honestly, Jean wasn't all that upset with Armin for disappearing. He was here, and Eren was beyond ecstatic. Maybe he'd ask another time about what happened, Eren's and Armin's chatter background noise as he focused only on how joyous Eren was. As long as Eren's happy, Jean thought, taking a giant gulp of hot chocolate. It can wait.


End file.
